1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid connector having a socket and a plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, conventional plug 60 used for the fluid connector of this type comprises a plug main body 61 and a rear body 63. A valve seat 62 is arranged on the inner wall of the front end portion of the plug main body 61. A valve 64, a spring 65 for urging the valve 64 and a supporting tube 66 are inserted in the plug main body 61 from its rear end. They are assembled by connecting the rear body 63 to the plug main body 61 so as to form a valve mechanism. In this structure, however, both the plug main body 61 and the rear body 63 require spanner tightening portions 67 and 68, respectively, when the rear body 63 is connected to the plug main body 61, making the length of the plug 60 large. Thus, the plug 60 becomes bulky and it takes a long time to assemble the plug 60. Further, the number of components of the valve mechanism becomes large.